Distress
by Carter547
Summary: Year 2012 comes along, and the destruction of the Earth is unavoidable. A group of young humans are sent out to space in attempt to save the human race. Their craft is damaged, but luckily a group of friendly Cybertronions recieves their distress signal.


The White House was swarming with life. Annalists were scurrying about with papers in their hands. Men in suits were among the analysts as they rushed about the busy and cramped hallways. It was obvious that today was an important day.

One group of people stood out the most. They were dressed in black dress pants, white lab coats, and stressed faces. The man leading the group seemed to be the most under pressure. He had stress and worry lines all over his face, and had a crease on his forehead. His eyes were icy pale blue, but were bloodshot, a sign he probably hadn't gotten much sleep in the past few days.

The group made their way through the halls and reached a certain room; the Oval Office. The President sat in a brown leather chair, his elbows resting on the wooden desk. His hands were folded as if he were praying, but his momentary talk with the Lord was cut short when a group of scientists burst into the room.

"Mr. President." the leader greeted quickly. His voice was strained and full of fear; it was apparent that the meeting wasn't just a friendly visit. He continued on without receiving so much as a response from the President. "Sir.. we don't have.. much longer. We have come up with a plan, but it doesn't result in a very high survival rate." he explained quickly, his voice low and tensed.

The older man slowly lifted his head too look at the group, his eyes dark with remorse. "And I have an idea that involves a high one. I want you to gather... young people. Children. Ages from four to eighteen... From all over the world. American, Mexico, England, France, Germany; all of them." there was a look of determination there in the President's eyes as he stood up. "The human race _will _survive. Even if this planet doesn't."

The group of scientists stared that the man for a long moment, then the leader nodded. "Understood."

"May the grace of God be upon us all.."

* * *

><p>"All strapped in?"<p>

The group looked at each other, unsure of how to answer the question. Of course they were. Or at least the were physically. Now mentally... they were no where near it. The only response the man received was a couple nods, and a whine from a little curly-haired girl. Pursing his lips, the man pinched the bridge on his nose, then smiled at the group. He reached over and patted the nearest child, an African-American male.

"You kids... you're humanity's last hope, ya know?" he sighed and shook his head. "You take care of yourselves, you hear?.." again, he patted the older boy's arm, and stepped away from the door.

There was no way any one of the young humans wanted to be here. In fact, it may have been the last place they wanted to be. None of them understood why they had to be chosen. 'Why couldn't it had been my cousin? Or that one dude across the street?' was one of the most asked questions coming from them. It wasn't that they didn't want to live. Ha ha, no. Of course they wanted to live. They just didn't want to live without their families.

"Sealing the door," the man murmured into the headset as he closed the metallic door. A clang was heard, then a beeping noise that could only be established as the password being set.

Then it was silent.

The group glanced around at each other in the silence, then it was suddenly broken by a cry. "I want my mommy!" all eyes turned to the little girl, squirming in her chair. Streaming down her cheeks from her big, innocent brown eyes were big tears. The older ones looked at each other, kind of helpless at the moment, seeing as they couldn't exactly move; they were all strapped in and ready to go. The girl only cried louder and harder, struggling more and more in her seat until finally, the group started growing annoyed with it.

"Bella, honey, can you please stop?" a red-haired girl cooed, holding her hands up. As if that would stop the child from crying for her mother. She continued on, and because the red-head had been the first to say anything about it, they looked to her to stop it. She looked at the rest of the group. "What? You guys can... ya know, pitch in!" she mumbled.

"Mommy!" little Bella was screaming now, forcing the group to cover their ears. The African-American guy nearest the door rubbed his temples.

"Kid, can ya please..?" he looked at her. "Chill?"

Blinking her eyes twice, she was quiet for a moment. Everyone looked at the male, then back to the girl. After a moment, she started crying again. The guy threw his hands up and lay his head against the back of his seat, groaning.

"I tried, Abby." he mumbled. The red head shrugged.

"Thanks, Chris," she looked back at Bella, sighing as she ran her fingers through her wild, curly red hair. Her blue eyes rolled a bit as she tried again. "Bella, Bella please stop? Pretty please?"

"The physical appearance of the please makes no difference."

"Scotty, would you _please_ stop using quotes from Despicable Me!"

"Hey, I can say whatever I want to!"

"Not unless you're dead!"

"Hey, you're using quotes now too!"

"Why I oughta-"

"Guys!"

The sudden yell caused all the bickering and yelling to cease, even Bella's crying stopped. Chris had his eyes firmly moving from each one of their faces as he sighed. "We're not even off Earth yet and we're already fighting like cats and dogs!" each of the young passengers looked at each other in guilt. It was probably the present situation that had them all on edge; c`mon, who knew 2012 would _actually_ be the end of Earth?

Miss Abigal Jobe sent an almost motherly look to the others, sort of making Chris' firm look on his face appear sort of fatherly. Well, they could guess who Mom and Dad was now. "Come on, you guys." she said softly. "Let's make this work."

Only silence filled the cabin, but suddenly there was a voice overhead coming from the speaker. "All ready for take off," the man said. "T-Minus 10 seconds,"

As the countdown took place, teens and children alike looked at each other.

"No backing down now," Scotty, a young British lad in his early teens, tipped his head to the side as he watched his companions. They said nothing as they stared at him with a blank look. To say that they weren't frightened would be a lie; they were scared of the unknown. They didn't know what was out there in the far reaches of space, and they weren't sure they even wanted to know. But there was no choice; this had to be done.

"3, 2, 1..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's the start of my new story! I want to make a couple things clear in this note. One, this takes place in 2012, the year that the Mayan calendar predicts that the world will end. Just because I wrote the story to where this actually happens does not portray whether or not I believe it. I will say, though, that the end is obviously near.**

**In this story, several G1 characters will be making appearances, as well as newer characters, such as Hot Shot/Rod, Wheeljack, Bumblebee, Skids and Mudflap, etc.**

**Other information on the story you shall have to read to find out ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, any of the characters, or Cybertron. I own my plot and my OC's.**  
><strong>Please enjoy, and leave a review!<strong>


End file.
